runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sirnot1
Thumbnail This is probably a stupid question, but oh well. What is a thumbnail and how do I get my pictures to be thumbnails? - Letoy IRC Sirnot, I got the coding for the IRC talk page link. Where would you like me to put it? User Isaacganz Talk 22:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC You know how when you go to the IRC site in the RSwikia. They see a large IRC page In which they could talk in and change channals in. That what I'm talking about, I got the coding for that. User Isaacganz Talk 11:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Requests for Adminship Hey Sirnot! We have it right here, altough it really isn't looked at much. 16:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Some images Hey Sirnot, I noticed that you added some images that aren't being used on the wiki anywhere. Do you still want them for future use? Or are they just test pictures and can be deleted? Either way is fine with me, just let me know when you get a chance. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 18:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Oasis Honestly, moving off Wikia would be a plus even if they kept Monaco. Being free of any hosing site would give the community that much more power over the wiki, though it would be difficult to do such a thing. I'm actually using Oasis, as I find the wikia-variation of Monobook incredibly unsightly, even more so than Oasis. =P StelercusTalk 00:40, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Everything on your userpage looks fine, in that regard. What is the policy on this wiki regarding personal images? StelercusTalk 00:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Vote box There are 2 things wrong with the Voting Box that you don't seem to understand: 1. It is incredibly easy to manipulate the number of votes and therefore influence the decision. This is why changes to the wiki are proposed on the Maple Grove, as manipulation can be prevented 100%, and it allows for improvement. 2. You didn't create a proposal to make the Vote Box, you just made it out of the blue one day. How can you expect it to be so vital to the wiki when no one agreed upon its release? You needed to make a topic on the Grove to have it established and you still should. Also, just as a point, you aren't allowed to just close topics, you're not an admin. Plus it was already closed by User:Tollerach, he just didn't add . 00:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I guess such a thing might not exist in writing, but it is kind of common sense. If any user could close any forum topic it would get very hectic. 04:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::That would probably be good :P For future reference however, you could always just request closure. 04:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your ban So.....apparently the reasons why you were banned were explained to me as something not your fault. I apologize for the incident. --Jlun2 (talk) 00:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Can you also move the personal image to a different site such as imgur or the like if possible? --Jlun2 (talk) 01:15, August 17, 2014 (UTC) |}